Posion, Problems and the Truth…
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Wolfram y Yuuri tomaran una pocion que lso hara decirse todo lo que de verdad guardan sus corazones ¿Como les afectara eso? CAPITULO I: FIGHT


**Posion, Problems and the Truth****…**

**By Hitomi Kyouya Klainer Scrier****  
Capitulo I: Fight **

- Anissina, segura que esto no les hará daño ¿? – Pregunto Cheri-sama

- Nada de eso, esto es una simple posición – Aclaro la pelirroja – Como le dije desde un principio esto no hace daño… quizás y les sepa un poco amarga pero va a funcionar bien, ya lo vera…

- Bien, entonces iré a por ellos… - Dijo para después salir del laboratorio donde ya tenían todo preparado, ahora tendría que ir por Yuuri y Wolfram ya que ellos eran fundamentales.

A juzgar por la hora aun seguirían en su habitación, así que fue el primer lugar al que se dirigió y de inmediato toco a la puerta y después de esperar un tiempo escuchó un "Adelante"

- Kya! Majestad! – Se abalanzo para poder abrazarlo fuertemente – Que bien se ve hoy!

- Madre! Suéltalo es mi prometido! – Seria muy su madre, pero Yuuri era su prometido y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo y tampoco quería correr el riesgo de que su propia madre le quitara a la persona que mas amaba

- Oh Wolf, no te pongas así o te harás viejo y enojon y así no podrás casarte

- Bueno, Cheri-sama que se le ofrece ¿?

- Bueno venia a invitarlos a que tomaran algo conmigo y Anissina, y podríamos platicar un poco, ¿No les parece? – Sonrió ampliamente

- ¿A tomar algo? ¿Con Anissina? – Repitió Wolfram, su madre no era de ese tipo de personas que se sentaban con sus hijos a conversar de lo que hacían durante el día ¿Por qué ahora quería tomar algo con ellos? - ¿A que se debe eso?

- Solo pensé que seria una buena idea poder compartir mas tiempo con ustedes y además me interesa saber que es lo que ambos piensan, Wolf hace mucho que no hablamos es natural que me preocupe por mi hijo y su pareja

- No le veo nada de malo, Wolfram. Vamos a cambiarnos de ropa y vayamos con ellas, además necesitamos un pequeño descanso

- Genial! Majestad, yo sabia que usted me entendería. Apresúrense! Los esperamos – Se acerco a la puerta contenta y antes de salir les dijo – Les estaremos esperando en el laboratorio, no se entretengan!

Cheri-sama salio de aquella habitación dirigiéndose mas que feliz al laboratorio, donde la parecer ya estaba todo completamente listo…

- Anissina, hay que darnos prisa, ellos se cambiaran sus ropas y vendrán

- Ya esta todo listo, no se preocupe. Ahora solo habrá que esperar

- Dime algo, Anissina… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá efecto?

- No estoy segura… Ellos serán los primero con quienes pruebe, pero me imagino que alrededor de unas dos o tres horas es tiempo suficiente

- Bien… Solo espero que todo salga bien

- Wolfram, apresúrate… Ya nos deben de estar esperando

- Ya te dije que no quiero ir! – Le grito mientras tomaba asiento en una de las esquinas de la cama y se cruzaba de brazos – Yuuri, mi madre no es así… Estoy seguro de que esta tramando algo y no quiero saber que es!

- Wolf, siempre vez todo mal… - Suspiro – Yo no veo nada malo el que quiera pasar mas tiempo con su hijo y conmigo… Anda vamos – Le extendió la mano para que se la tomara y pudieran irse, sabia que si hacia algo como eso, Wolfram aceptaría de inmediato y así fue… Con algo de torpeza le tomo la mano y el pelinegro lo llevo de esa manera hasta el laboratorio pero rompió aquel contacto cuando abrió la puerta…

- Majestad! Wolfram! – Dijo Anissina – Los estábamos esperando, por favor tomen asiento – Señalo con su dedo, ya que habían colocado dos banquillos para ellos dos, mientras que ella y la Ex-Reina estaban justo delante – Tomen esto, por favor… - Les ofreció a cada uno un pequeño vaso con agua o por lo menos eso parecía, de inmediato Yuuri le dio un pequeño sorbo pero Wolfram lo veía extraño

- ¿Qué sucede, Wolf?

- Yuuri, no quiero tomar nada que venga del laboratorio de Anissina – Hablo bajo

- Wolfram, deja eso ya… Yo ya lo tome y no ha pasado nada, así que anda

- No podía discutir ese argumento, así que aun con algo e miedo tomo el liquido de aquel vaso mientras que Yuuri hacia lo mismo.

Pero al pasar unos pequeños instantes ambos comenzaron a sentirse algo extraños y con dolor de cabeza…

- Majestad, ¿Esta todo bien? – Inquirió Cheri

- Eso creo… de repente me entro un fuerte dolor de cabeza

- A mi también… - Hablo el rubio

- Bien entonces iremos a buscar a Gisela, para que ella les revise – Dijo la pelirroja y ambos salieron de la habitación cerrándola bien por fuera sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

Regresarían después de un tiempo para ver como les había ido  
Después de unos momentos, el dolor comenzó a pasar…

- Wolfram, ¿Estas bien?

- No, no lo estoy! – Grito furioso – ¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien con un prometido que solo me es infiel y me ignora?!

- ¿Cómo que infiel? – Le contesto de la misma manera – Ya te dije que no soy ningún infiel!

- ¿Cómo que no lo eres?... ¿Tienes el descaro de negármelo?

- Solo digo la verdad!... Además, ¿A que viene todo esto justo ahora?

- ¿Cómo que a que?... ¿Crees que no se por que quisiste venir aquí?... Te sientes atraído por mi madre y por eso no te negaste cuando nos pidió venir!

- ¿Esas loco?... Como me voy a sentir atraído por ella!... Es verdad que es muy guapa y sexy pero no! Además no eres el único que tiene cosas que decir! A mi también molestan cosas sobre ti!

- ¿Qué cosas? Vamos dime que es!

- Me molesta que pases tanto tiempo con tu guardia cuando ese tiempo podrías estar dedicándomelo a mi y me molesta que cuando te acercas a mi es por que me acusas de ser infiel cuando ambos sabemos que no es cierto!

- En primer lugar tengo que estar con mi guardia por que es importante que todos estemos en forma ¿Cómo se supone que te protegeremos en casi de emergencia si no entrenamos?

- Siempre me sales con esa excusa! Te recuerdo que soy el Maou y tengo mas que poder que cualquiera de ustedes y puedo protegerme solo!

- Serás el Maou pero también eres un enclenque! Yuuri, tu nunca matarías a alguien por que tienes buen corazón pero a veces simplemente tienes que hacerlo! Es por eso que estamos nosotros!... Y en segundo lugar, te acuso de infiel por que eso es lo que eres! Siempre estas con los demás pero nunca conmigo! ¿Por qué? Se supone que yo soy tu prometido y estoy primero que los demás!

- Yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo pero tu te vas con tu maldita guardia! A veces creo que eres tu el que me esta engañando con alguien de ahí… ¿Quién es?... Dime quien es el chico con el que me estas engañando

- No seas tonto! No te engaño con nadie

- Entonces que es lo que sucede ¿?... Si me quieres tanto como dices entonces encontrarías algún tiempo para dedicármelo

- Tu siempre estas ocupado! Nunca se puede pasar tiempo contigo!

Los gritos comenzaron a subir cada vez mas de tono hasta que hubo un momento en que tanto Conrad como Gwendal y Günter llegaron al pasillo y se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta donde estaban las dos mujeres…

- Madre, ¿Qué sucede ahí adentro?

- Es una pelea entre Su Majestad y Wolfram

- Pero por que ¿?

- Les dimos una poción que hice… Ayuda a liberar los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas… Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que se comprometieron y nada avanza creímos que al darles la posición podrían arreglar sus problemas y así su relación podría avanzar

- ¿Deberíamos detenerles?

- El efecto de la poción se pasara en unos minutos mas… Esperemos hasta entonces

- Bien, no había otra opción así que todos se fueron a las labores que estaban realizando anteriormente y regresarían dentro de un tiempo para ver como había terminado todo eso…

- Solo te estoy pidiendo que pases mas tiempo conmigo, quizás si tu hicieras eso entonces nuestra relación podría cambiar

- Es que no puedo! No lo entiendes ¿? Tengo que estar siempre con mi guardia! Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier emergencia

- Entonces creo que lo mejor será terminar el compromiso ahora mismo!

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra proponerme eso, Yuuri!... ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?

- Por que tú no quieres dejar a tu guardia para estar conmigo, esto no va a funcionar así… Es mas, creo que esto nunca ha funcionado

- No funciona por que tu no haces nada! Cuando te digo que te quiero yo espero a que tu me digas lo mismo sin embargo siempre me estas evadiendo, cuando me trato de acercar a ti siempre estas con alguien mas! En las noches no me puedo acercar mas a ti por que Greta a veces duerme con nosotros pero cuando no lo hace tu no te quieres acercar! ¿Por qué? – Y después de escuchar todo eso Yuuri suspiro – Yo siempre me trato de acercar mas a ti, pero una relación es de dos y el problema de la nuestra es que tu no estas dentro de ella – Termino con una voz bajo y triste

- Entonces vamos a intentarlo como se debe de hacer, comencemos de nuevo… ¿Te parece?

- … No! No me parece! – Por sus ojos se asomaban unas pequeñas lagrimas queriendo salir – Solo me dices eso para que me sienta mejor, pero eso es lo que me dices ahora y después haces absolutamente todo lo contrario, eso es lo que hacen los enclenques debiluchos como tu!

- ¿Entonces que demonios es lo que quieres que haga? – Volvió a gritarle

- Solo quiero que de verdad me ames!

Grito por ultimo y justo después de eso sintieron algo extraño dentro de ellos, hubo un pequeño silencio y fue cuando entraron Anissina y Cheri-sama

- ¿Todo bien chicos? – Pregunto la rubia

- ¿Qu-Que paso aquí? – Pregunto el Maou, era obvio que recordaran lo sucedido pero nunca se habían gritado de esa manera, ¿Por qué ahora si?

- Lo siento, Majestad pero los hemos engañado… les dimos de tomar una poción que yo misma prepare para que así pudieran salir sus verdaderos sentimientos… Todo eso que se dijeron era algo que ambos querían decirse pero no se atrevían a hacerlo, solo queríamos que su relación avanzara

Tanto Yuuri como Wolfram se miraron avergonzados por lo que se habían dicho y en silencio salieron del laboratorio para dirigirse a su habitación, en cuanto llegaron cerraron la puerta y hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento…

- Wolfram… Siento el como te hable, no fue mi intención

- Si, esa fue tu intención… - Agacho su mirada y continuo hablando – Todo eso que me gritaste era lo que en realidad sentías en ese momento – Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo – Esto de verdad no va a funcionar… ¿Romperemos el compromiso, cierto?

_Continuara…._

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo  
Como siempre agradezco que me lean y espero sus reviews, quejas, dudas comentarios, sugerencias para continuación y/o amenazas de muerte xD  
Saludos a todos**


End file.
